Błędy w animacji/Sezon 1
Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 * Gdy Twilight po raz pierwszy spotyka Pinkie Pie, górne powieki Pinkie są jej dolnymi. *Kiedy Applejack jest pokazana po raz pierwszy (w piosence przy robieniu zdjęcia ) i drugi , nie ma piegów. * Spike gdy spada na Twilight ma od razu pióro i pergamin w ręce. *Applejack podaje Twilight zielone jabłko. Gdy Twilight je wypluwa fragmenty jabłka są czerwone. *Podczas poznawania Fluttershy, Twilight przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy Twilight jest u Rarity w skład jej stroju wchodzi bransoletka na kopytku. Jednak, gdy Twilight wybiega z butiku, nie ma jej. *Gdy Fluttershy idzie z Twilight, mruga i ma kształt oczu Twilight. Kiedy po raz kolejny mruga, ma swoje normalne oczy. *Gdy Applejack przedstawiała swoją rodzinę, było kilka takich samych kucyków, a kilka nie miało grzywy *Gdy zamiast Celestii pokazuje się Nightmare Moon, kucyki na widowni się powtarzają. * Spike spada z Twilight, a potem jest w łóżku. *Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo pokazują się wtedy razem, chociaż się jeszcze nie znały. *W momencie, gdy Twilight idzie sprawdzić stan pogody ma brzuch nabrzmiały z przejedzenia. Kiedy kilka chwil później Rainbow Dash wrzuca ją do kałuży pełnej błota znów wygląda normalnie.. * Kiedy Dash przewraca się ze śmiechu, na jej ogonie, tam gdzie powinien być niebieski, jest czerwony. *Prawdopodobnie najsłynniejszy błąd animacyjny w serialu: jeden z kucyków tła na przyjęciu - szara pegazia klacz z blond grzywą - ma zezowate oczy i dziwną minę. Z tego powodu została nazwana Derpy, a z czasem zaczęła być celowo przedstawiana z takimi oczyma. *18:47 Raindrops ma dość dziwnie podwinięty do góry ogon. S01E01 Kucyki na święcie.png|Ogon Raindrops 1x01 SmugSpike.png|Twilight bez znaczka S01E01 To nie bajka dla dzieci..to horror.png|Białe oczka S01E01 Smutna rodzina Apple.png|Klony kucyków Przyjaźń to magia, część 2 *Gdy kucyki razem z Twilight wchodzą do lasu Everfree, Applejack nie ma piegów, a Rainbow nie ma ogona. *Podczas sceny ze smokiem morskim Rainbow dwa razy znikają żółty i zielony kolor z ogona. Za pierwszym razem znaczek Rarity jest prawie niewidoczny. Trzeba się naprawdę mocno przyjrzeć *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do zamku, widocznych jest 6 Elementów Harmonii i Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Kiedy główne bohaterki czekają w napięciu na odpowiedź Luny, Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha. *Luna przytula się z Celestią, ale Celestia nie ma wszystkich 4 nóg. *Gdy Twilight rozmawia z Celestią pod koniec odcinka, ogon księżniczki jest na znaczku. *Podczas "ochlapania" kucyków wodą przez węża morskiego przez chwilę kucyki mają mokrą sierść, a za sekundę suchą. Na dodatek Applejack i Rainbow Dash mają za długie grzywki. * Kiedy Twilight podchodzi do Celestii, Celestia ma podwójne kopyto. *34.34 Gdy Nightmare Moon zabiera od Twilight Elementy Harmonii, kiedy ta chce wywołać iskrę, Twilight przez jedną klatkę ma źle wklejony zarys grzywy. *19:49 - Celestia ma na boku ogon, a w tym samym momencie kucyki z tła nie mają znaczków. *Gdy kucyki pierwszy raz widzą mantykorę, a ta podnosi obie łapy widać że na żadnej z nich nie ma kolca. *Kiedy Fluttershy śmieje się do drzewa nie ma znaczka. * Pinkie ma strasznie duże oczy i grubą szyję. * Nightmare Moon ma fioletowe skrzydło. * Luna ma albo za mały znaczek albo za duży zadek. * 24:16 Kiedy Rainbow chce nastraszyć przyjaciółki Pinkie Pie ma dodatkową grzywę oraz Rarity ma dziwny róg. * 19:29 Księżniczce Celestii nie faluje ogon. S01E02 Twilight uderza Pinkie.png|Pinkie od kiedy masz takie duże oczy?I dużą szyję? S01E02 Atak mantykory.png|Mantykora nie ma kolca w łapie. 200px-Main ponies wet.png|No co jest? Rainbow brakuje 2 kolorów w ogonie, a Rarity nie ma znaczka. Pinkiepieodc2.550000.jpeg|Pinkie zgubiłaś ucho! S01E02 Luna pragnie przyjaźni od siostry.png|Celestio zgubiłaś nogi!Do tego nie masz ogona! Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png|Fioletowe skrzydło Nightmare Moon. 201px-Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity mokra... Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Nagle sucha! Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png|O Celestio! Masz podwójne kopyto! S01E02 Luna w swojej podstawowej formie.png|Luna albo masz za mały znaczek albo za duży zadek! Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|Ogon Celestii nachodzi na znaczek. S01E02 Dodatkowa grzywa Pinkie Pie.png|Dodatkowa grzywa u Pinkie. Biletomistrzyni *07.06 - Rarity wchodząc do ogrodu nie ma na sobie sukienki, lecz gdy w jej stronę odwracają się goście ma ją na sobie. *Soarin w 3:37 ma na boku (na kostiumie) uskrzydlony piorun, a w 3:58 ma tylko błyskawicę. *3.44 - Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku. Oprócz tego ma pięć piór u skrzydeł, zamiast czterech. W tej samej chwili ma ona skrzydła na szyi. *15:58 - Twilight wchodzi do biblioteki, gdzie Fluttershy sprząta. Jednak gdyby obejrzeć to nagranie w zwolnionym tempie, można zobaczyć, że pegaz macha skrzydłami nie równo. *16:35 - Pinkie porywa Twilie i z kucykami ją podrzuca. Gdy Twilight jest w powietrzu kucyki się zmieniają. W tym samym momencie Minutee ma znaczek Ametyst Star i gubi siodło, które przed chwilą miała. *18:28 - Fluttershy ma na skrzydle niebieskie pióro. *19:00 - Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs na górnej powiece jednego oka. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash w swoich pięknych, nierealnych, zachwycających marzeniach robi przepiękny błysk jej skrzydła są złożone chociaż Rainbow Dash lata! A na dodatek kucyki na widowni nie mają nosów! * W pewnym momencie przed kawiarnią przebiega kucyk podobny do Shining Armora. *10:45 - ogon Fluttershy zbyt szybko znika z kadru. *Pod koniec odcinka Applejack znów nie ma piegów. *Kiedy kucyki gonią Twilight, by ta dała im bilet, Lyra ma kolor oczu jak Rainbow, choć tak naprawdę ma podobny do Apple Bloom. W tym czasie Daisy ma inny design. Lemon Hearts ma pomalowane powieki, a gdy kucyki zagoniły Twilight w ślepy zaułek powieki miała już normalne. * Kiedy Twilight i Spike zniknęli przy pomocy zaklęcia i kucyki dziwią się, gdzie jest Twilight, u Derpy na grzywie koło oka można zobaczyć coś małego co przypomina przypaloną grzywę, choć, biorąc pod uwagę jej "możliwości" mogła ją sobie naprawdę przypalić. * Około 04:25, gdy Applejack ciągnie Rainbow Dash za ogon, trzymając go w zębach, to nie ma w owym ogonie koloru niebieskiego. * Kiedy Twilight dyktuje Spike'owi list do księżniczki, stoi on przy jej boku, a nagle stoi po drugiej stronie pokoju. * Biegnąca w tłumie chcących dostać bilet kucyków Shoeshine nie ma obrysu oka ani rzęs. * W tłumie biegną: Diamond Mint, Berry Punch, Shoeshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, Daisy i Amethyst Star (raz była tam także Golden Harvest), w dodatku z licznymi błędami w animacji. Kiedy tłum przebiega obok Twilight idącej w przebraniu z wózkiem, w którym jest Spike, jest podwójny, a gdy dopada jednorożca z wolnym biletem i jej małego smoka, to są tam kucyki, których wcale nie było w tłumie (Derpy, Lightning Bolt, Cherry Berry, Bon Bon). Oczywiście są także te, które były, ale nie wszystkie i nie mają już błędów, które były u nich obecne podczas biegu. * Twilight Sparkle chowająca się ze Spikiem pod mostem, po którym przebiega tłum, ma znaczek... od środka. S01E03 Fluttershy z niebieskim piórkiem?.jpg|Niebieskie piórko Fluttershy S01E03 Kucyków jest tyle..jpg|Przyjrzyj się tym 4 kucykom na początku... S01E03 Tyle kucyków wokół Pinkie Pie.jpg|A teraz są inne! Choć minęło kilka sekund! S01E03 Pinkie nie ma górnych rzęs.jpg|Brak górnych rzęs S01E03 Unoszące się bilety..patologia.png|Unoszące się bilety S01E03 Rainbow Dash zgubiła znaczek.png|Rainbow Dash spadł znaczek|link=Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Kucyk bez znaczka.png|Kucyk podobny do Shining Armora.W dodatku bez znaczka. 640px-Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|Rainbow przekracza swoje możliwości! Lata ze złożonymi skrzydłami. 640px-Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Lyro zmieniłaś kolor oczu! Daisy ma inny design. Poza tym popatrzcie na powieki Lemon Hearts. Tu są pomalowane... 640px-Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|...A tu nie! 640px-Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|U Derpy można zauważyć koło oka coś jak przypalona grzywa. Sezon na jabłka *19:24 - Applejack zrzuca czerwone jabłka do koszyka. Po chwili niektóre są zielone. Za chwilę znów wszystkie są czerwone, a gdy klacz miała zawroty głowy, w koszu znów były czerwone i zielone jabłka. *Applejack zgubiła piegi 5 razy. *Berry Punch chowa się do domu w 02:09, a w 02:15 biega po drodze. *Akurat w tym samym momencie czyli 02:15 Daisy ma inny design grzywy i ogona. *Znikają pomarańczowe serpentyny, otaczające ratusz. *Gdy Applejack szybko kręci głową, nie ma kapelusza. * Kiedy Twilight podchodzi by wygłosić przemówienie kucyki które się zebrały na uroczystość nie mają znaczków, Derpy nie ma skrzydeł, tak jak Dizzy Twister, a Lemon Hearts nie ma rogu i ma inny design. S01E04 Kucyki na placu w Ponyville .png|Brak znaczków u kucyków, Derpy nie ma skrzydeł,tak jak Dizzy Twister, a Lemon Hearts nie ma rogu i ma inny design. Sposób na gryfa *2:22 - Rainbow Dash odlepił się znaczek. *2:32 - Rainbow Dash skrada się zza chmurki, jednak.... ma jakby... ucięty kawałek ogona. *Gdy Rainbow leży na plaży, a za nią jest Pinkie w wodzie, pegaz nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka a za to Pinkie ma podwójne ucho. *4:08 w momencie, kiedy Spike wysyła przez przypadek jednocześnie 8 listów, Celestia dostaje ich więcej, niż powinna. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie śmieje się i ma czkawkę nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Dash przesuwa chmurę, na ratuszu widać niebieską i różową flagę. W następnej scenie maszty tych flag są dużo wyższe. *W pewnym momencie Pinkie maluje Dash kółko wokół oka. Po chwili nie ma go, a chwilę potem znów ma. *Gilda kradnie jabłko z koszyka, którego w ogóle nie było. *Gdy Gilda krzyczy na Fluttershy, jest ona za Cukrowym Kącikiem. Pomimo, że wcześniej widziano kawiarenkę od jej lewej. *Applejack gubi piegi. *16:43 Rainbow Dash stoi na nodze Gildy. * Derpy nie ma zeza. Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Rainbow baz znaczka oraz Pinkie z podwójnym uchem S01E5 Pinkie rozmawia z Derpy, która nie ma zeza!.png|Derpy nie ma zeza. Chwalipięta *Snailsowi na moment znikają piegi. *Grzywa Dash ma inny układ kolorów. *Trixie pojawia się i znika ogon. *05:23 - brak ogona Trixie. *Gdy Trixie robi pokaz Lyra nie ma rogu, potem ma róg, za to Minuette nie ma rogu, a Lyra ma, a na końcu pokazu obie nie mają rogów. *02:29 - na nodze Trixie ponad kolanem można zauważyć mały skrawek jej znaczka. Jednak trzeba się mocno przyjrzeć. Tak samo się dzieje o czasie 19:36 (w tym drugim czasie nie ma górnych rzęs). *18:23 Rainbow ma czarną grzywę. *3:20 Rainbow Dash ma czerwony i pomarańczowy kolor z tyłu głowy, choć zawsze ma tam zielony, niebieski i fioletowy. S01E06 Podwójny znaczek Trixie.png|Dodatkowy znaczek S01E06 Jakie fajne miny.png|Brak zeza Derpy, 2 Lyry i żadna nie ma rogu. Wyjście smoka *1:37 - Canterlocki zamek jest przylepiony do góry. *Dashie ma podwójną grzywę. *4:19 - Pinkie znikają usta. *Gdy Rarity przegląda się w lustrze, kapelusz na jej głowie ma paseczek. W odbiciu nie ma tego paska. Po chwili pasek znika również z kapelusza. *W pewnym momencie podróży Dash nie ma chmurki w swoim znaczku (to miał być CM Dash w pierwszej fazie produkcji serialu). *W scenie przed jaskinią na moment Applejack i Fluttershy są same, by po chwili być razem z resztą Mane 6 *Rarity w czasie "rozmowy" ze smokiem zmienia się biżuteria. *Fluttershy ma zbyt wczesne wejście w scenę, przed atakiem smoka. *Podczas drogi do jaskini torby bohaterek znikają i pojawiają się. *Podczas przeskakiwania Flutershy przez urwisko odstęp między jednym zboczem a drugim jest mniejszy niż w momencie, gdy przeskakują przez nie pozostałe kucyki. *12:28 najpierw Applejack znika torebka, a potem wszystkim kucykom. * Rainbow ma podwójne skrzydło. * Rainbow Dask ma pół znaczka. * Gdy Pinkie wyciąga list i wylatują z niego serpentyny Rainbow nie ma 3 kolorów w grzywie: zielonego,niebieskiego i fioletowego oraz nigdzie nie widać jej drugiego skrzydła. * Gdy Twilight rozmawiała ze smokiem, nie stała na złocie, ale kiedy smok wstawał, Twilight stała na złocie. Dowe have what it takes rainbow dash2-S1E7.png|Rainbow ma podwójne skrzydło. 640px-Raritywyjsc.370000.png|Rainbow albo tak się wydaje albo nie masz zielonego, niebieskiego i fioletowego w grzywie. Gdzie twoje drugie skrzydło?! Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png|Rainbow to tylko pół twojego znaczka prawda? Dziewczyński wieczór *Na początku widać Derpy Hooves, która nie ma znaczka. *Przez cały czas trwania odcinka łuna od rogu Rarity jest różowa, a powinna być niebieska. *Gdy Twilight podnosi głowę ma na nosie błoto, chociaż wcześniej go tam nie miała. *1.22 Applejack gubi piegi. *Kilka sekund potem rzęsy Rarity dziwnie się układają. *2.35 Applejack ponownie gubi piegi. *7.38 Applejack i Rarity gubią rzęsy. *Parę sekund później oko Applejack dziwnie się układa. *Kolory poduszek na książce zmieniają się. *Rarity i Twilight gubią rzęsy. * Kiedy Applejack rzuca poduszką w Rarity, ma ona cień do powiek pod oczami. *10:59 Applejack w momencie mrugania widać jak ma pomalowane powieki (ona nigdy nie malowała powiek), a kilka sekund później ma normalne. Ponadto gubi ona piegi. *W momencie, gdy Applejack zrzuca Rarity z łóżka, po zbliżeniu na nią ma... 5 kopyt! *Daisy podnosi gałęzie aurą od rogu, a przecież jest ziemskim kucykiem. S01E08 Rarity zmieniła sobie kolor..magii.png|Różowa aura S01E08 Kucyki bez rzęs są takie zabawne.png|Brak rzęs i błoto na nosie Twilight S01E08 Cień do powiek pod oczami Rarity.png|Cień do powiek pod oczami Rarity S01E08 Urywanie gałęzi z drzewa.png|Derpy bez zeza. 640px-Applejack om nom S01E08.png|Brak rzęs u Applejack. Końska plotka *W intro Caramel wygląda jak Big Mac, z tym, że zachował swój znaczek i kolory. *Dashie w 3:14 nie ma skrzydeł. *W pewnym momencie Pinkie jest na tej samej wysokości, co Twilight, choć jest dalej od niej. *Applejack na moment znikają piegi. *Twilight używa magii z rogu, by przeczesać sobie grzywę, choć jest już on zarażony. *Kopyto Dashie przechodzi przez jej grzywę. *Gdy Twilight wchodzi do domku Zecory, ta ma swoje pierścionki nie na tym kopytku, co trzeba. *Applejack najpierw jest na uchu Zecory, by po 2 sekundach znaleźć się na Dashie. Pierścienie Zecory wracają na właściwe kopyto. Po chwili znów są na niewłaściwym, po chwili znów na właściwym. *Torba Apple Bloom pojawia się i znika. *Gdy Pinkie Pie śpiewa swoją piosenkę, na stole było jedzenie, jednak parę sekund później nie ma na nim nic. * 12:17 - Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka. *Applejack ma znaczek na zadzie, a nie na boku. * *Apple Bloom nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Apple Bloom mówi, że potrafi się sama obronić, Rainbow przez chwilę nie ma rzęs. *Pod koniec, gdy kucyki są w spa, nie ma Applejack i wiaderka dla niej, a po chwili, gdy kucyki jej szukają, siedzi ona w wiaderku. *Gdy Twilight śpi nie ma rogu. *Gdy kucyki siedziały w wodzie, nie miały mokrych grzyw. *Rainbow Dash zaczeła latać normalnie, zanim się zanurzyła w naparze Zecory. *4.35 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. * Kiedy z góry pokazano Ponyville widać 4 Trixie. S01E09 Powtarzające się kuce przypominają Trixie.png|Powtarzające się kucyki Main Six Hiding.png|Brak ogona Fluttershy Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|A gdzie mokre grzywy? Rój stulecia *Na początku odcinka Fluttershy ma przypięty koszyk. Kiedy pegaz się wystraszył, koszyk odrywa się od niej, choć wciąż ma od niego paski. *Twilight nie ma łuny na rogu, pomimo tego, że zmiotka jest otoczona magią. *Kawałek ogona Celestii przechodzi przez jej kopyto. *Rainbow zakłada gogle, gdy zaczyna przeganiać parasprite'y. Jednak, gdy robi tornado, nie ma już na oczach gogli, po chwili pojawiają się i znikają *Gdy Pinkie gra na instrumentach, zmienia się ich położenie. *Gdy Rarity wbiega do salonu, widzimy sukienki na galę, które jeszcze nie zostały uszyte. *Piegi Applejack znikają i pojawiają się. *8:16 Rarity ma plamę na powiece po paraspricie, a po chwili jej nie ma (ona nie wycierała tej plamy). *Gdy Celestia przybywa do miasta i siedzi w powozie ma ogromny znaczek. * Fluttershy ma dziwnie ułożone skrzydła. * Na kolanie Celestii można zauważyć skrawek jej znaczka. S01E10 Błąd sukienki na galę.jpg|Sukienki na Galę przeniosły się w czasie S01E10 Strachliwa Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy ma dziwne skrzydła S01E10 242.png|Przyjrzyjcie się uważnie a u Celestii widać na kolanie skrawek jej znaczka. Pożegnanie Zimy *Cheerilee gubi nogę. *Krajobraz na początku odcinka miał być zimowy. Niestety, tak się nie stało. *Applejack i Rainbow Dash zmieniają się opaski kapitańskie na kopytach. *W 10:11 jedna z łyżew Pinkie Pie wychodzi poza kontury jej kopyta. *Znaczki kucyków dość dziwnie się odbijają. *Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę kitkę. *Twilight ma dodatkowe ucho. *14.12 Twilight zmienia się znaczek. *04:37 - W piosence Winter Wrap Up, Coconut ma ucięty zad i oderwaną nogę. *Twilight na początku odcinka nie ma przez chwilę ust. *W 05:47 kucyki się powtarzają. *Podczas piosenki pojawia się wiele takich samych kucyków. *Podczas piosenki Bon Bon ma inne kolory. *Podczas piosenki Cherry Berry jest nie tylko powtarzana, ale i sobowtór nosi inną kamizelkę. *Gdy Rarity mówi Twilight jak zrobić gniazdo i lewituje elementami ma fioletową aurę, a pod koniec odcinka, gdy wręcza Twilight kamizelkę ma niebieską. *Gdy rozpoczyna się Winter Wrap Up Big Mac ma błyszczący znaczek *Przez cały odcinek Shoeshine zostaje na zmianę kapitanem drużyny od roślin albo zwykłym kucykiem należącym do tej drużyny, choć oficjalnym kapitanem jest Applejack. S01E11 Błąd Coconut.png|04:37 Błąd u Coco Crusoe. S01E11 gdzie usta Twili?.jpg|Brak ust u Twilight S01E11 Zimowa pomyłka.png|Czemu klon Cherry Berry ma inną od niej kamizelkę? I w ogóle nie można używać magii w pożegnanie zimy, a do klonowania jest ona potrzebna. S01E11 Zimowa pomyłka znowu.png|To Bon Bon Czy inny kucyk? Znaczkowa Liga *Różowa klaczka z tła ma najpierw różową grzywę, a po chwili seledynową. Jeszcze później blond grzywę, a przed czołówką znów różową. *Sweetie Belle na początku ma inny design, jednak przez ułamek sekundy ma swój właściwy design (kolejne nieplanowane pojawienie się postaci). *Applejack ma źle narysowane kopyto. *Applejack znowu gubi piegi. *Gdy Apple Bloom krzyczy do klaczy, by kupiła jabłka, to ta klacz ma dość dziwne plamy na twarzy. *Apple Bloom przez moment nie ma uszu *Snipsowi od jedzenia ciasta na moment zniknęły piegi. *Animator połamał Twist okulary. *00:46 brak białego koloru w grzywie Cheerilee. *Applejack ma fioletowe usta *W 01:56 Twist śmiała się z Apple Bloom. *W pewnym momencie pojawiają się 2 alikorny Amethyst Star koło siebie. *Podczas pierwszego znaczkowego przywitania z Diamond Tiarą, Silver Spoon nie ma całego przodu łącznie z głową. *Gdy Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pokazują Apple Bloom, że też mają gładkie boki, Sweetie Belle nie ma ogona. *Cheerilee ma inny design ogona. *Gdy Applejack mówi do Bon Bon że przeprasza za Apple Bloom widać że przez jedną sekundę ma fioletowe usta. *Gdy Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek ma dziwnie małe skrzydełka * Obok stołu, pod którym chowa się Apple Bloom przechodzi Berry Punch z oczami kształtu Twilight Sparkle. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo showing their blank flanks S01E12.png|Sweetie Belle gdzie twój ogon? Jesienna przyjaźń *Gdy Applejack gra z Rainbow Dash w podkowy, kolory tych leżących już na piasku zostały zmienione. *Podczas, gry w podkowy w 1:00, kiedy Applejack mówi do Rainbow Dash, w pewnym momencie odwraca głowę i nie ma piegów. *W momencie, kiedy Applejack i Rainbow Dash kłócą się, która jest lepsza, Applejack ma przez chwilę oczy Twilight. *Gdy Applejack wpada do błota, znika jej kapelusz. *Gdy Rainbow Dash biegnie między beczkami, przez chwilę ma skrzydła na szyi. *Rainbow i Applejack podczas biegu znikają numerki lub znaczki (nawet w przeciągu kilku sekund). *Gdy Applejack przewraca się, w tle widzimy Rainbow, ale nie ma ona skrzydeł i numerka. *13:54 - Rainbow Dash przewraca się a w tle widzimy... drugą Rainbow Dash. *Pod koniec odcinka, wszystkie kucyki, biorące udział w konkursie odpoczywają. Jest z nimi Cherry Berry. *Rainbow biegnie przez las obok Applejack w końcowej scenie. Tam również nie ma skrzydeł. *w 19:07 i 19:18 Lyra nie ma rogu. *Jeden z kucyków na starcie miał numerek 00. *Gdy Applejack przypadkiem rozwiązuje Rainbow, można zobaczyć, że pegaz ma znaczek ułożony odwrotnie. *Kwadratowe jabłko w tle. *12:31 Rainbow Dash nie ma numerka na znaczku, a chwilę później go ma. *12:37 Widać jakby numerek Applejack zakrywał jej znaczek, ale tak nie jest (nie widać nawet jednego skrawka znaczka), natomiast w 12:56 jest normalnie. *13:17 Powtórka u Applejack ze znaczkiem. *14:25 Widać centralnie, że Applejack nie ma numerka, a po chwili znów ma znaczek. *15:44 U Rainbow Dash znika numerek, a później się pojawia. *16:22 Powtórka u Rainbow Dash z numerkiem. *18:15 Applejack ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku tak samo jak Rainbow Dash w 18:20. *18:27 Rainbow Dash nie ma numerka. *18:36 i 19:07 Applejack znów ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku. *Od 19:47 Rainbow Dash ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku, a Applejack od 21:14. *Applejack i Rainbow Dash, pomimo ubrudzenia znów są czyste w następnej scenie. *Rainbow Dash ma piegi. *Gdy Twinkelshine kłania się Celestii ma inaczej ustawioną głowę niż pozostali. * Rainbow ma za nisko skrzydła. * Podczas startu wyścigu, w biegu można zauważyć powtarzające się kucyki * Kiedy Rainbow Dash jest przy tabliczce i przebiega tłum w tłumie Lyra ma taki sam kolor oczu Rainbow Dash , zmieniony Kucyk z numerkiem 00 i jeden kucyk nie ma rzęs. * 6:06 Niebieski kucyk ma znaczek Cherry Berry i w tle widać 3 Cherry Berry i inne klony kucyków S1E13 Rainbow Dash jest w szoku.png|Rainbow ma za nisko skrzydła. S1E13 Podkowy.png|Podkowa Rainbow bliżej... S1E13 Applejack wygrywa.png|...A teraz dalej. S01E13 Celestia i ten jej majestat.png|Zła głowa Twinkleshine Sukces spod igły *Na samym początku, gdy Twilight i Applejack odwiedzają Rarity, torba Twilight pojawia się i znika. *Rarity na moment ma ucięte kopyto. *Kiedy główne bohaterki prezentują się na pokazie mody ich kolejność wygląda tak: Twilight -> Applejack -> Pinkie Pie -> Rainbow Dash -> Fluttershy. Kiedy Hoity Toity zaczyna mówić, ich kolejność wygląda tak: Applejack -> Twilight -> Rainbow Dash -> Pinkie Pie -> Flutershy. *14:56 - Dziurka na klucz. 15:02 - z drugiej strony drzwi nie ma dziury. *18:06 - Twilight nie ma gwiazdy na uchu. *Gdy Opal bawi się dekoracją, Rarity dzięki swojej magii podnosi ją, aura jest na rogu, ale na dekoracji nie. *Podczas pierwszego pokazu Minuette nie ma rogu. *Gdy Applejack pyta się Rarity czy zdoła uszyć 6 sukienek na chwilę nie ma piegów. *15:22 Rarity ma znaczek po obu bokach. *16:34 Rainbow nie ma znaczka. *17.31 Applejack ma 6 rzęs i kształt oka Twilight. *Buty Fluttershy na początku mają dużo rozgałęzień, a na pokazie tylko jedno. *13:19 Cloud Kicker ma na swojej szyi cyfrę 7. Różowa intuicja *Fluttershy nie ma poprawnie narysowanego kopyta. *Derpy nie ma rzęs. *Gdy Twilight śmieje się razem z Pinkie Pie, to w tym samym momencie nie ma ona rzęs. *Twilight i Spike przez okamgnienie znikają z klatki filmowej. *Jedna z głów hydry odrywa się od jej szyi. *11:06 - Twilight nie ma ucha. *12:46 - Pinkie nie ma górnych rzęs *14:44 - Najwyższy łeb hydry trochę odleciał od ciała. *Gdy Pinkie trzęsie się, ogon Twilight na chwilę znika. *Twilight znika ucho. *Twilight gubi ogon, lecz jak odskakuje od skały są dwa ogony: jeden zostaje na skale, a drugi jest w posiadaniu Twilight. *Gdy Twilight próbuje wyczarować Spike'owi strój, ma on już koszulkę i laskę, a gdy leży nic na sobie nie ma. *Gdy Celestia spada na balkon ma na odwrót kolory w grzywie. *6:28 - Twilight ma trochę dziwną grzywę. *19:33 - Twilight gubi swój ogon. * 19:16- Pinkie nie ma nogi * 11:05 Twilight ponownie gubi ogon. S01E15_Twilight_bez_ogona.png|Twili gdzie Twój ogon? Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Kiedy Fluttershy mówi, że nawet jej głośne dopingowanie nie pomoże Rainbow w wykonaniu sztuczki, jej szyja znika i ma dziwnie złożone skrzydła. *Gdy Fluttershy mówi do pegaza "Ty łobuzie!", jej kolana wyginają się do tyłu. *Parę sekund potem, na zadzie Fluttershy pojawia się drugi znaczek. *Gdy Rarity przylatuje na pokaz, jej skrzydła są na zadzie. *W fabryce pogody, Twilight i Applejack mają na głowie białe kaski, kilka sekund potem Twilight nie ma na głowie nic, a Applejack ma z powrotem kowbojski kapelusz, a na kolejne kilka sekund Twilight znów ma biały kask (od 12:54 do 13:02). *Kiedy Rainbow Dash podmieniała numerki przed pokazem, karteczkę z nr. 5 miały dwa pegazy - Cloud Kicker oraz Time Turner (14:12). *W około 15:23 występują w tle duplikaty Merry May i Derpy Hooves. *W minucie 16:19 Rainbow Dash ma numerki na obu bokach, jednak za chwilę już tylko na lewym. *W 18:05, Rainbow Dash z powrotem ma numerek na prawym boku, potem na żadnym, a po chwili na obu. *W około 18:15, na lewym boku Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *W około 18:20 Rainbow Dash ma numerek na dwóch bokach, w 18:22 na lewym, w 18:24 na obu, w 18:25 na lewym, w 18:30 na obu, kilka sekund później na prawym, potem znów na lewym, potem na prawym... *W przebieralni, przed zawodami, Derpy jest zawodniczką o numerze 15, za chwilę jednak widzimy ją jako gościa na trybunach. *W 18:20 znikają skrzydła Fluttershy. *W 20:36, kiedy Celestia pyta się Twilight czy czegoś się nauczyła, za jej skrzydłami widzimy Lyrę - jednorożca. Można ją też zobazcyć skaczącą na trybunach. *Po tym jak Księżniczka gratuluje Rarity nowego odkrycia na temat przyjaźni, na chmurach nie siedzą żadne pegazy, ale kilka sekund później, gdy pojawia się Rainbow - pegazy są z powrotem. *Fluttershy w pewnym momencie wyglądała, jakby złamała sobie obydwie przednie nogi. S01E16 Lyra jednorożec skacze po chmurze...jpg|Lyro, opamiętaj się! Ty nie jesteś pegazem! S01E16 OMG numerek.jpg|Znikające numerki S01E16 Przyjaciółki kibicują.png|Brak znaczka Fluttershy na jednym boku oraz brak skrzydeł S01E16 Fluttershy Twoje kolana!.png|Fluttershy co z twoimi kolanami?! S01E16 Caramel pegaz.jpg|Caramel jak zostałeś pegazem ???? Mistrzyni spojrzenia *Ogon Sweetie Belle ucieka zbyt szybko z ujęcia. *Jeden z loków SB nadal był udrapany przez Opal, pomimo, że się nagle zregenerował. *Gdy Sweetie zaczyna śpiewać kołysankę, Fluttershy na moment ma ucho przebite grzywą. *Przed zaganianiem kurczaków przez ZL, Sweetie znów gubi swój róg. *SB ma na moment 3 nogi. *Grzywa AB na moment jest zbyt krótka. *Gdy Fluttershy jest petryfikowana przez kokotrisa, jej skrzydła są w połowie zablokowane. Po chwili jednak są one rozwarte. *Gdy Sweetie Belle śpiewa kołysankę, kiedy jest na chmurce nie ma rogu. *Skamieniała Twilight ma najpierw cztery nogi, a później trzy. *Scootaloo urywa sobie pelerynę o płot za chwilę znów ma całą, a za chwilę znów urwaną. *11.42 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *11.27 Sweetie Belle nie ma ucha. *Na końcu odcinka Scootaloo ma z dwóch stron porwaną pelerynę. *W 04:44 i 04:46 Sweetie Belle nie ma rzęs. *W 12:13 Scootaloo znowu nie ma skrzydeł. *W 18:00 Fluttershy ma krótki ogon. *Gdy jest prawie koniec i Znaczkowa Liga biega, to Scootaloo ponownie nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy Znaczkowa Liga biegnie do lasu Everfree, nie zostawia żadnych śladów, chociaż gdy Fluttershy wychodzi na dwór, widać ich ślady. S01E17 Brak rogu..png|Brak rogu u Sweetie S01E17 Bez skrzydeł.jpg|Scootaloo gdzie masz skrzydła ??? S01E17 Sweetie Belle bez ucha.jpg|Sweetie Belle bez ucha! S01E17 Scootaloo lubi gubić skrzydła.png|Znowu skrzydła Konkurs talentów *Gdy Scoot wrzuca tęczowe bloczki, jej kopytko przechodzi przez misę. *Sweetie Belle na moment nie ma ucha. *Od 8:31 do 8:48 - Brak jednej części od skutera Scootaloo i to trochę wygląda, jakby jej kask latał w powietrzu. *Scoot pojawia się i znika jej torba. *Apple Bloom też na moment znika ucho. Poza tym, jedno z jej kopytek odrywa się od ciała. *Sweetie Belle pod koniec śpiewania na konkursie talentów znikają usta, a do tego na twarzy ma za dużo zielonej kreski. *Część bandamki Apple Bloom znika pod koniec odcinka. *W minucie 06:33 i 07:17 Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle mają taki sam kolor oczu, co Apple Bloom, a w 07:38 tylko Scootaloo. Dodatkowo znikły jej skrzydła. *Lyra, jednorożec siedzący na widowni nie ma rogu. *Od 21:05 do 21:07 Scootaloo ma zielone oczy. *Kucyki siedzące na widowni powtarzają się. *7:00 Cheerilee nie ma plecaka. 10 sekund później już go ma. *11:56 Sweetie Belle ma szary język. S01E18 Tyle kucyków...jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki, oraz Lyra nie ma rogu. S01E18 Błąd oczu Scoot i Sweetie.png|Chciałyście być bardziej podobne do Apple Bloom zmieniając kolor oczu? S01E18 Błąd oczu Scoot.png|Znowu błąd oczu tym razem tylko Scootaloo zmieniła kolor i zgubiła skrzydła. Kucyki i psy *Na początku odcinka ucho Rarity znika zbyt szybko. *Tylne kopyto Rarity w 2:38 jest oderwane od ciała. *Gdy Spike oblizuje się na widok kamieni, przez ułamek sekundy widać kreski rysowników. *Twilight ma podwójny kontur. *Gdy Applejack skacze, ma szyję oderwaną od ciała, do tego na moment ma 3 kopyta z tyłu. *Na moment zmienia się położenie grzywy Twilight. *Gdy Rarity płacze, jej grzywa dziwnie się układa. *Twilight przez moment ma rzęsy... na głowie. *Liczba diamentów w kieszeniach psa nieustannie się zmienia. *Gdy widać Spike'a i Twilight od tyłu, nie widać sznurka nałożonego przez psy. Jednak gdy widać ich z boku, sznurek jest. W tej samej scenie grzywa Twilight jest na innym boku. *Dodatkowo w tym samym momencie co opisano powyżej Spike stoi najpierw tuż przy szyi Twilight a potem tuż przy granicy jej ciała (w pobliżu ogona). * Gdy Sapphire Shores staje tyłem powinno widać znaczek, ale go nie ma. * W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Liczba kolców na grzbiecie Spike'a nieustannie się zmienia. *Pinkie na moment znika z kadru, a Spike zmienia pozę. *Photo Finish ma znaczek Twilight. *Spike'owi znika na moment ogon. *Grzywa Rarity jest widoczna zza ręcznika, moment później już nie. *W Spa na moment są schody, potem ich nie ma. *Rarity decyduje się na wstążki do kreacji. Jednak kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, wstążki znikają. *05:39 - Photo Finish ma dodatkowe ucho. Sekundę później nie ma żadnych uszu. *06:50 - Dr. Whooves ma skrzydła. Kiedy Photo Finish zeskakuje, skrzydeł brak. *13:18 - Widzimy wystające włosy Rarity spod ręcznika. 13:21 - włosów brak. *Daisy ma fioletowe oczy przez chwilę. *Kiedy kucyki wchodzą do butiku szukając Fluttershy, Rarity pokazuje sukienki na Galę Grand Galopu. *Kiedy Rarity siedzi w spa ma pomarszczone kopyta, później ma normalne. *Na koniec brak rogu Rarity na wachlarzu. * Kiedy Fluttershy wchodzi na scenę, jest kilka Twinkleshine obok siebie. * Kiedy Fluttershy mówi do Photo Finish, że jest już późno, a Photo Finish opowiada, że jak mogła zapomnieć, Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie, lecz w kratce 14:12 ma normalne zaskoczone oczy. Dzieje się tak przez cały odcinek. * W 14:38 Pinkie Pie ma dziwne otwarte prawe oko. * W 16:29 kucyk po lewej stronie ma dziwne rzęsy. * W 16:40 widzimy na widowni dwa kucyki bez rogów bardzo podobne do Lyry, lecz w 16:22 nie widać żadnych kucyków, które w 16:40 są na widowni. * W 18:23 Fluttershy ma dziwne skrzydła i ma je za nisko. * W 19:10 , 19:22 i 19:42 Fluttershy ma znów dziwne skrzydła. * W 06:51 Rarity ma sukienki na Galę Grand Galopu i je odkopuje. W 07:18 znowu są przy niej tak samo jak w 07:22, kiedy wiesza strój. * W 08:02 Rarity szyje czarny materiał, kiedy zawiązuje materiał nagle jest kaptur na czarnym płaszczu. * W 20:23 skrzydła Fluttershy nagle się zwijają. * w 08:54 niebieski kucyk ma znaczek Bon Bon. * w 10:54 Rarity ma znowu obok siebie sukienki na Galę Grand Galopu. * Gdy Photo Finish przychodzi do butiku "Karuzela", towarzyszą jej dwa kucyki- zielony z pomarańczową grzywą i biały z różową, potem biały z różową grzywą i brązowy z grzywą w kolorze blond, na koniec zielony z pomarańczową grzywą i brązowy z żółtą. S01E20 Spike i bluzka.jpg|Brak rogu Rarity na bluzce Fluttershy_being_mobbed.png|Tutaj widać że Daisy ma fioletowe oczy jeśli się dobrze przyjrzysz Impas *Tył Rarity w świeczce jest jakiś dziwny. *Oczy Fluttershy na moment są czarne. *Gdy Dash goni bizona, jej lewe skrzydło jest źle ustawione. *Wielkie Serce pojawia się i znika na moment. *Na ucho Applejack wchodzi za dużo kreski z jej kapelusza. *Po chwili ogon Applejack oddala się od jej ciała. *Przy kucykach z baru Solniczka są błędy z ich znaczkami. *U jednego kucyka, który tańczy dubluje się znaczek. U Braeburna też. *Dashie ma dodatkowe rzęsy na głowie. *Nieco później rzęsa Dash wchodzi... na jej oko. *Na ułamek sekundy Applejack znika torba. *Przy You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care, Twilight i Rarity zmieniają swoje położenie. *Kreska przy boku Szeryfa Srebrnej Gwiazdy częściowo zasłania jego znaczek. *W końcówce odcinka jedno ze skrzydeł Dash znów jest odwrócone. *Na górze pociągu Dash nie ma rzęs, gdy goni za bizonem. *Znaczek jednego kucyka, 3 koniczyny, trochę wychodzi poza ciało. *01:17 Apple Jack niema ogona. *02:32 Twilight nie ma nóg. S01E21 Brak rzęs.JPG|Brak rzęs u Rainbow Dash Ptaszek na uwięzi *Gdy Fluttershy wychodzi z domu, w drzwiach nie widać niczego. Po chwili widzimy zamek drzwiowy. *Fluttershy znikają skrzydła. *W 03:16 Pani Cup Cake ma znaczek Pana Carrot Cake. *Gdy państwo Cake nalewają księżniczce Celestii herbaty, róg księżniczki nie ma aury a filiżanka ma (a do tego w niebieskim kolorze). *Kapelusz Applejack znika i pojawia się. *Filominie znikają i pojawiają się plastry na piórach. *W pewnym momencie Fluttershy ma dziwnie wyglądający policzek. *W domu Fluttershy są sukienki na Galę Grand Galopu (Twilight i Pinkie i Fluttershy). *Gdy Fluttershy rozmawia z księżniczką, koło nich nie ma klatki, a po chwili jest. *Gdy Fluttershy niesie Filominę, nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Filomina kaszle na Fluttershy kiedy pękł termometr, Fluttershy ma pieprzyk. *Gdy Twilight wchodzi do domu Fluttershy, nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Twilight klóci się z Fluttershy za oknem jest serduszko, a za chwile nie. *Kiedy Twilight rozmawia z Fluttershy drzwi są zamknięte, natomiast kiedy Filomina ucieka, drzwi są otwarte na ościerz. S01E22 Błąd rogu.jpg|Celestia nie ma aury na rogu S01E22 Błąd znaczka.jpg|Zły znaczek Pani Cake Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Na początku odcinka, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przygotowuje się do zjazdu po linie, najpierw lina Scootaloo jest zamocowana pierwsza, a Sweetie ostatnia. 2 sekundy później, to Sweetie jest pierwsza, a Scootaloo ostatnia, a za chwilę znów jest na odwrót. *W kilku momentach w czasie trwania odcinka, paski od kasków Znaczkowej Ligi znikają i pojawiają się. *W około 6:07, kiedy Liga rozmawia z Fluttershy, przez dziurkę w kasku Apple Bloom widzimy las, a powinniśmy widzieć fragment jej grzywy. *Z kolei w 6:10, róg Sweetie Belle wystaje z kasku, a nie powinien, ponieważ nie ma w nim wyznaczonej do tego dziury. *Zaraz na początku retrospekcji Fluttershy, kiedy próbuje ona wzbić się w powietrze, jej skrzydła mają odmienny kolor żółci niż sierść. *Kiedy mała Fluttershy zjeżdża w dół chmury, jej skrzydła znikają. *W 6:49, języki dwóch kucyków naśmiewających się z Fluttershy, są niebieskie. *Na początku w retrospekcji Twilight widzimy dorosłe kucyki tła a powinny być młode i do tego są dwie Lyry i żadna z nich nie ma rogu. *W czasie retrospekcji Twilight, na egzaminie, jeden z ogierów ma czarną grzywę, jednak parę sekund później - blond. *Kiedy Twilight próbowała doprowadzić do wyklucia jajka, naklejka na wózku z jajem była pokolorowana, a w następnej scenie już nie. *Spike mówi Fluttershy w odcinku pierwszym, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w tym odcinku jego jajko było w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. *Kiedy mała Pinkie pokazuje rodzinie swoje pierwsze przyjęcie, jej znaczek jest już na jej boku, jednak za chwilę znika i pojawia się znów, w momencie kiedy miał się pojawić. *W retrospekcji Rainbow Dash, widzimy Berry Pinch, jako pegaza, która siedzi na chmurze. Kilka sekund później, siedzi na innej chmurze, ale już bez skrzydeł. *Sekundę przed tym, jak mała Rainbow miała wykonać swoje pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, nagle została przedstawiona jako dorosła klacz, z numerkiem na boku, takim samym jak w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Kiedy ojciec Pinkie Pie wzywa córki do domu, Limestone Pie odwraca się, i widzimy, że jej oczy zamiast być jasnobrązowe, są niebieskie *W 20:55, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przytula się, skrzydła Scootaloo znikają. *W trakcie wykonywania przez małą Rainbow Dash Ponaddźwiękowego Bum, dosłownie na sekundę widać jej znaczek, którego w tej chwili nie powinno tam być. *11:28. Na karuzeli jedzie... 5 Daizy. *Podczas retrospekcji Twilight gdy ta leży na podłodze i chce krzyknąć że dostała swój znaczek widać że jedno ramię jej znaczka jest nieco urwane. * 9:02 Fluttershy ma podwójny nos S01E23 Bład Dash.jpg|Dashie na chwilę stała się dorosła, ma numerek i znaczek! S01E23 Ziemski kucyk na chmurze.jpg|Skąd ziemski kucyk na chmurze? S01E23 Niebieskie języki.JPG|Niebieskie języki S01E23 Pinkie Pie ze znaczkiem.png|Pinkie ze znaczkiem S01E23 Więcej mama was nie miała.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki, w dodatku klon Derpy nie ma zeza, i ma pomarańczową grzywę, a klon Minuette nie ma rogu. S01E23 Jednorożec na chmurze.jpg|Jednorożec na chmurze? S01E23 Brak skrzydeł.jpg|A gdzie skrzydła? S01E23 Dziura w kasku?.jpg|Dziura w głowie! S01E23 Co się pchasz.png|Dorosłe kucyki we wspomnieniach Twilight oraz Lyra bez rogu. S01E23 Podwójny nos Fluttershy.png|Podwójny nos Sowa mądra głowa *W tym odcinku, w porównaniu do innych wewnątrz domu Twilight nie ma półki z książkami. *w 2:15, 3:47 i 4:10 są dwie Bon Bon (z lewej i prawej strony) *w 4:10 są trzy Shoeshine i Dizzy Twister *w 4:10 są cztery Merry May *Gdy kucyki oglądają spadające gwiazdy Scootaloo stoi za Fluttershy, która jest po prawej stronie Rainbow, a za chwilę Scoot stoi obok Dash, a Fluttershy po lewej stronie Rainbow. Samotna imprezka *Na początku Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram Pinkie znika na moment czapeczka. *Z ogona Dash znikają zielony i żółty pasek. *W pewnym momencie oczy Pinkie przypominają te w jej alternatywnej wersji. *Ilość listów w koszyku na głowie Pinkie się zmienia. *Spike jest zablokowany, jednak jego cień wciąż sugeruje, że siedzi. *Po chwili widzimy niepoprawne odbicie Spike'a. *Znów Dash ma zły układ skrzydeł. *Pod koniec odcinka jeden z balonów się zmienia, a drugi staje się... niewidzialny. *Gdy Pinkie urządza przyjęcie ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi" stół był pusty, jednak za chwilę stał na nim tort. *Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *20:15 symbole na czapeczce Applejack są inne, tj. miała jabłka, ale w tym momencie ma gwiazdki. *20:20 Fluttershy nie ma czapeczki, a AJ odzyskuje dobry wzór na swojej. *Gdy Pinkie Pie mówi że jest na pożegnalnej imprezce, nie ma znaczka. S01E25 Applejack ma na sobie czapeczkę Twilight.png|Applejack, to nie jest twoja czapeczka! Niezapomniany wieczór *1:31, gdy Rarity prosi ogiery o pomoc, twarz Noteworthy w jednej sekundzie wygląda jak twarz cyklopa. *Gdy Pinkie uruchamia maszynę do suszenia włosów, jej grzywa pokrywa się z jej znaczkiem. *W końcówce "At the Gala", Twilight nie ma pantofelków na tylnych kopytkach. *Również pod koniec piosenki kolejność kucyków zmienia się. *Gdy kucyki mówią "Wielka Gala!", Twilight z powrotem dostaje swoje tylne obuwie, za to Rarity gubi swoje pantofelki. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the Gala" widać 6 głównych bohaterek i kucyki w tle. Jednak te kucyki się powtarzają... *9:44 - Pewien jednorożec ma brązową grzywę, a ogon ma różowy. *Przy pierwszym spojrzeniu na Spitfire, ma ona... rózówe gałki oczne. Ba, wogóle nie ma oczu, tylko różowe plamy! *Twilight znowu popsuli kreskę przy oku. *Kucykowa orkiestra pojawia się znikąd, wcześniej jej nie widać. *Rarity 3 razy znika tiara. Po chwili znów się pojawia. *Fluttershy znika i pojawia się jeden z jej butów. *Rarity, zanim zgubiła pantofelki, wogóle ich nie miała na kopytach. *Kiedy Soarin' kupuje ciasto u Applejack, ta prezentując towar i podczas swojej radości ze sprzedaży nie ma butów. *Gdy Soarin idzie z ciastem, w tle przy stoliku stoi kucyk płci męskiej prawie identyczny do niego, lecz skrzydła miał niebiesko-białe. *Noga Celestii jest pofałdowana. *Produkty na straganie Applejack nieustannie zmieniają swoją ilość. *Spitfire nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Spitfire rozmawia z jednym z kucyków ma zielone oczy zamiast pomarańczowych . *Kiedy po raz pierwszy widzimy rozmawiających Wonderbolts, Fleetfoot nie ma ogona. S01E26 Błąd twarzy Noteworthy.png|Błąd twarzy S01E26 Niezapomniany wieczór i już błędy.png|Powtarzające się kucyki S01E26 Rarity bez butów.png|Rarity chyba zgubiłaś buty! S01E26 Zmiana kolorów oczu.png|Spitfire zmienia kolor oczu z pomarańczowego na zielony Kategoria:Serial